Skyrim! Tale of the Dovahkiin
by HoTDFan
Summary: Thousands of years ago. When superstition and the sword ruled the land. It was a time of darkness, a world of fear. It was the age of dragons. Follow three heroes as they realize they are the only ones who possess the power to stop Alduin! The Eater of Worlds, the Bringer of the End Times.
1. Escape from Helgen

**Ch1. Escape from Helgen**

{Nordic Folk Music - A Journey in the North}

The sound of a horse's hooves could be heard clopping against the snow covered road. Accompanied by the sound of a set of wooden wheels turning in place, attached to the wagon the horse was pulling along, steadily descending down a slope in the path before it.

A man's eyes slowly opened to see that he was in one of the many lush forests Skyrim had to offer. Hundreds of tall, green, pine trees towered above him as the falling snow coated the trees and ground. Mountains in the distance that could reach the skies, dwarfing the trees as the man remembered always wanting to climb them as a small lad.

He then noticed what appeared to be an Imperial Soldier riding the horse that dragged the wagon along. The soldier's armor was entirely made of brown leather, a red undershirt to keep him warm for a day like this, not to mention along with the standard brown leather gauntlets, boots, and helm most grunts were given.

Ahead of him was another wagon with people being taken down the slope of land. As well as a horse in front of the wagon ahead, it was clear now that this was a convoy of some sort.

The man in the wagon felt dazed and confused, unable to remember the previous moments that occurred in his life. Mainly as to why he was here to begin with.

Before uttering a single word he looked down to notice both his hands were bound together, kept in place by rope that was fastened tightly against his wrists. He tried to tug against them but to his avail had no effect on the restraints whatsoever.

"Hey, you. You're finally awake." announced the voice of another man in the wagon, sitting opposite of the confused man.

His face coated in dirt, his long, partially braided, hair and scruffy beard a dark blondish color. Skin pale as any other Nord of Skyrim.

The man wore similar leather armor in contrast to the Imperial Soldier before them. Only it was woven in multiple pads. Just to be covered up by a blue tunic, both barely covering the chain mail armor underneath it all.

The dazed man also noticed this stranger had rope tied around his wrists as well.

"You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there." the stranger replied, diverting attention to another, much smaller man, in the wagon.

When the dazed man turned his head, he noticed not one, but two others in the cart with them. One was fairly scrawny and wore rags indicating he was the thief as mentioned before. While the other man was far different in contrast, he wore fancy clothing only a Jarl would be fit to wear.

What was also striking about the better dressed man, despite his rugged features, was that not only were his hands bound together, but a cloth wrapped tightly around his mouth as well, rendering any form of verbal communication useless.

"Damn you Stormcloaks. Everything was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy."

"If they hadn't been looking for you. I could've stolen that horse and be halfway to Hamerfall." the thief grumbled, clearly having resentment for the stranger and those known as the Stormcloaks.

The thief then looked over towards the dazed man sitting besides the wealthy looking man.

"You there. You and me - shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants." the thief explained, fully aware the dazed man was not affiliated with the Stormcloaks, manly by the fact he wasn't wearing anything but tan colored rags just as he was.

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief." the stranger in Stormcloak armor corrected, almost as if seeing everyone on board (what was now clearly a prison wagon) as siblings against a single cause.

"Shut up back there!" the Imperial Soldier riding the horse ordered. No longer wanting to hear the prisoners bicker amongst themselves.

"What's wrong with him, huh?" the thief then questioned as he looked over to the wealthy dressed man bound in hands and mouth, ignoring the Imperial Soldier's demand for silence.

"Watch your tongue. You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true high king." the stranger in Stormcloak armor sharply growled, his calm persona overshadowed by anger towards the disrespect the thief showed to the prisoner known as Ulfric Stormcloak.

"Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion." the thief timidly realized.

"But if they've captured you... Oh gods where are they taking us?" the thief questioned, his sudden realization twisting his words into fear.

"I don't know where we're going, but Sovengarde awaits." the stranger in Stormcloak armor answered, his voice once more calm and in control.

"No, this can't be happening. This isn't happening." the thief began to mutter aloud, clearly in denial.

A village was now within sights of the convoy as they drew nearer with each step the horse took. The sunlight brightened the once cloudy skies, clearing away the misty fog the mountains had brewed earlier that morning.

A cold breeze blew by the prisoners of the Imperial Legion. However, all were Nords and were unaffected by the low temperature. If anything they had come to welcome it by now.

"Hey, what village are you from horse thief?" the stranger questioned out of curiosity.

"Why do you care?" the thief grumbled, unsure why the man besides him would ask something personal at a time like this.

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home." the stranger replied, managing not to break a single sweat as he remained calm in the light of things.

"Roikstead. I'm... I'm from Roikstead." the thief finally answered, trying to collect himself, perhaps seeking the opportunity to escape.

"General Talius, sir! The headsman is waiting!" one of the Imperial Soldiers announced as the wooden gates opened to the village the convoy was slowly approaching.

"Good. Let's get this over with." replied an older voice, clearly wanting to move things along so he could peruse other matters at hand.

"Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh. Divines, please help me!" the thief began to plead, randomly begging five of the nine gods for a way out of this.

The wagon slowly rolled underneath the gates to the village. Multiple thatch roof houses held up by lumber walls could be seen lined up around the stone path the wagons took. All were surrounded by stone walls, with three circular stone towers watching overhead the village.

One villager leaned against a wooden fence that set perimeter around her vegetable patch. Soon more locals came to see what all the commotion was about.

"Look at him, General Talius the Military Govenor." the stranger in Stormcloak armor grumbled, venom hanging in his words when he mentioned General Talius.

"And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this." the stranger said in disgust, showing an even greater resentment towards the Thalmor than he did with General Talius.

The thief and the dazed man looked over the wagon to see two elves standing with General Talius as he departed from his steed. Their faces covered by the hoods on their dark blue cloaks with golden designs on them. All that could be seen was their glowing golden eyes in the back of their hoods when it came to looks.

"This is Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl here. Wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with the juniper berries mixed in." the stranger reminisced aloud for everyone to hear.

"Funny, when I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe." the stranger then said in a somewhat saddened tone, finding it ironic now that he was going to be executed within the walls that once kept him safe.

"Who are they, daddy? Where are they going?" a young villager boy suddenly asked as he sat on the wooden steps to his home, watching the passing scene out of excitement and wonder.

"You need to go inside, little cub." a fatherly voice instructed.

"Why? I want to watch the soldiers." the young child questioned, wanting to see what was going on in his normally little quite village.

"Inside the house. Now." the father of the child scorned, being much more stern about it now, knowing what was about to happen was nothing a child should need to witness.

Without wanting to bring anymore trouble upon himself, the child quickly obeyed and went inside the house without another peep. The wagons continued to follow the stone path until they came to a halt before the stone wall protecting Helgen.

"Get these prisoners out of the carts! Move it!" ordered an Imperial Captain, her voice stern and cold when she gave the order to her inferiors.

"Why are we stopping?" the thief suddenly questioned.

"Why do you think? End of the line." the stranger replied, knowing this would be the end for them all.

**{}**

The dazed man looked over at the Imperial Captain as she walked by, her armor consisted of steel rather than the leather the grunts were given. When their eyes made contact he slightly gulped at her intimidating glare. Clearly she had earned that rank by crushing the enemies of the Empire, up close and in combat. Not by merely being lucky enough to be promoted for having enough coin or outside influence to do so.

"Let's go. Shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us." the stranger suggested.

"No! Wait! We're not rebels!" the thief began to cry out as he and Ulfric walked out the back of the wagon, soon followed by the dazed man and the stranger.

"Face your death with some courage, thief." the stranger said with slightly annoyance at how cowardly the horse thief was acting in the face of death.

"You've got to tell them! We weren't with you! This is a mistake!" the thief panicked, ignoring the advice just given to him.

"Step towards the block when we call your name. One at a time." the Imperial Captain announced to the prisoners, making sure nobody tried to pull a fast one on her watch.

"Empire loves their damned lists." the stranger grumbled as he rolled his eyes.

"Ulfric Stormcloak. Jarl of Windhelm." announced the Imperial soldier without a helmet on, standing besides the Imperial Captain; he held a small booklet in one hand and an ink feather in the other.

"It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric!" announced the stranger as Ulfric marched past the two Imperials with pride in his stance, joining with the other prisoners who had been already called off.

"Ralof of Riverwood." announced the Imperial list holder.

The stranger then walked with pride, following in the steps of his Jarl. Passing by the (no longer) dazed man and the panicking thief.

"Lokir of Roikstead." announced the Imperial list holder.

"No. I'm not a rebel! You can't do this!" Lokir shouted at them, knowing he couldn't change their minds with reason when their faces didn't budge in the slightest.

With quick thinking, Lokir leaned down and grasped a clump of dirt in both hands. In a weak, yet accurate throw he managed to momentarily disorient the two Imperials before him. He then quickly made a dash down the stone road, in hopes he could escape on foot.

"Halt!" the Imperial Captain bellowed out before she motioned to one of the sentries on top of a nearby tower.

"You're not going to kill me!" Lokir responded, so sure of himself as he dashed past two houses.

"Archers!" the Imperial Captain then shouted, signaling them to bring Lokir down.

The sentry watching the entire scene already had an arrow drawn back in the wooden bow. The moment the Imperial Captain gave the word, he released the back of the arrow, letting it bolt through the sky. Everyone watched as Lokir suddenly tumbled to the ground, remaining motionless with an arrow sticking out of the back of his neck.

"Anyone else feel like running?" the Imperial Captain then questioned for all to hear, almost as if she wanted someone to take her up on that challenge.

"Wait. You there. Step forward." the Imperial list holder asked the last man standing before him.

With no other choice, the man slowly approached the two Imperials. He stopped with only an arm's reach away from them.

"Who are you?" the Imperial list holder questioned.

Before them, stood a young, slightly taller than average, man. His eyes as blue as sapphires, dirty blonde hair that ran down to his broad shoulders. His face scruffy and untamed with facial hair. Wearing nothing but tan rags that covered his muscular body up.

"I am Agni Solat of-" "He's not on the list. What should we do with him?" the man began before being interrupted by the Imperial list holder speaking to the Captain as he wrote Agni's name in the booklet.

"Forget the list. He goes to the block." the Imperial Captain answered, showing no humor in her voice as she folded her arms together.

"By your orders Captain." the Imperial list holder said, trying to resist the urge to speak out against the unfairness of her decision.

"I'm sorry. At least you'll die here in your homeland." the Imperial list holder said to Agni, feeling pity for the Nord whom now faced execution for simply being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Follow the Captain prisoner." he then said as the Captain began to walk past the gaps of the lined up prisoners, all whom have already been called out.

Agni nodded reluctantly and slowly followed the intimidating officer until he was at the front of the line standing besides Ralof and another Nord whom he had actually known before all this. It was none other than his younger brother, Ívarr.

The slightly younger man stood at Agni's chin, his body not nearly as muscular but was certainly toned and had proven to be far more flexible from time to time. His hair was a dark brown color, Ívarr kept it tied back in a rogue knot to keep it from getting in his eyes. Both his eagle like eyes shown to be as green as emeralds. Unlike Agni, he kept his facial hair trimmed to be barely even considered facial hair. Just like his elder brother, Ívarr wore tan rags the Imperial Soldiers gave him after the ambush hours ago.

"I see they've captured you as we'll brother. I thought you were supposed to be good at not getting caught." Agni commented.

"And I thought you were supposed to be as strong as a bear. You smell like one anyways. If we survive this you're taking a bath." Ívarr replied with a grin as they watched Ulfric being pulled out before the rest of the prisoners to stand before General Talius.

The General was an average sized man, very tanned for an Imperial. His short, disciplined, hair was white as snow. Both eyes were a soft brown-green hazel. His armor was made of an unknown material to the brothers, it's colors consisting of gold and crimson.

"Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen say you're a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like the Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne." General Talius scowled with his arms crossed, disgusted by the act of the Jarl.

"You started this way, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down and restore the peace." General Talius announced, feeling relief that the conflict could finally come to an end.

Suddenly, a faint, yet powerful wail could be heard echoing from the skies. It was nothing anyone had ever heard of before. The prisoners, Imperial Soldiers and villagers alike all looked around, unsure of what was going on.

"What was that?" the Imperial that read off Agni earlier asked.

"It's nothing. Carry on." General Talius said dismissively, not wanting to stall Ulfric's execution any longer.

"Yes, General Talius." the Imperial Captain replied with enthusiasm, saluting him by placing her right fist against her heart.

"Read them their last rites." the Imperial Captain said, instructing the priestess who was standing besides the executioner at the block.

The priestess wore a dark yellow robe, the hood covering the top half of her middle aged face. She held both hands up and out to the sides as if communing between both the realm of the living and the one beyond.

"As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the Eight Divines upon you, for you are the salt and earth of Nirn. Our beloved..." the priestess began to say before a young Stormcloak approached her.

"For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with." the young rebel said, hating how this priestess patronized him with her religious speech.

"As you wish." the priestess replied, more than willing to oblige the rude man's request.

"Come on I haven't got all day." the rebel grumbled, impatiently wanting his execution to be over with already.

The young Stormcloak rebel stood face to face with the head block. The Imperial Captain stood behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder. She forced him to his knees before placing her steel boot on his back. With a slight push, his upper half slumped over with his head fitted in the head block.

"My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials. Can you say the same?" the young rebel asked with a slight smirk on his face.

The executioner in the black cowl gripped his axe in both hands. He held it up in their air for all to see before him. In one clean motion, the axe decapitated the young rebel. Making a loud cleaving noise as the axe blade sliced through flesh and bone. Stopping when it impacted against the stopper on the block.

"You Imperial bastards!" shouted out a female Stormcloak rebel as the Imperial Captain moved the headless corpse aside with her boot.

"Justice!" shouted a nearby villager.

"Death to the Stormcloaks!" shouted out another villager in support of the Empire.

"Yikes." Ívarr commented as he gulped.

"As fearless in death as he was in life." Ralof commented, hanging his head in sorrow for his tempered comrade.

"Next, the Nord in the rags!" the Imperial Captain called out, moving things along.

"Which one do you think she's talking too?" Ívarr whispered to Agni, slightly laughing at her lack of specification.

Before Agni could even reply, the same wail from earlier could be heard again. Only this time it was closer. Everyone began to look around, confused and concerned of what it could be.

"There it is again. Did you hear it?" the Imperial list holder questioned, knowing something was off about that sound.

"I said, next prisoner!" the Imperial Captain growled, not even remotely concerned over the mysterious sound.

"To the block, prisoner. Nice and easy." the Imperial list holder instructed.

Agni and Ívarr looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Both had expressions of uncertainties as to where fate would take them next. Agni began to step forward, looking down at his restrained hands as he approached the blood coated head block.

The Imperial Captain placed Angi into execution position. His neck placed against the cold, stone, surface of the head block. He looked down at the woven basket with the young rebel's head still inside it. Angi then looked over to see the executioner looking straight back down at him.

As the executioner raised his bloody axe; a massive, black, spiky, winged figure could be seen flying in the distance. Heading straight for Helgen.

"What in Oblivion is that?" General Talius shouted out suddenly, causing concern amongst everyone at his sudden change of composure.

"Sentries! What do you see?" the Imperial Captain questioned, unsure what the General was so concerned about.

"It's in the clouds!" an Imperial sentry shouted from a distance, spotting the unknown entity before it perched itself on top of the stone, circular, tower above the executioner.

"Dragon!" a female Stormcloak rebel shouted aloud, all the Imperial Soldiers drew their blades out ready for battle. The winged beast caused everyone near the tower to be blown back from the wind it swept up from landing, including the executioner.

Agni and Ívarr looked at the monstrosity before everyone, they gazed into its blood red eyes as it glared right back at them. It then let out a terrifying roar as if it sensed something inside the two brothers. It's sheer roar caused the entire fibers of reality to tremble, the clouds began to swirl as small meteors began to plummet from the skies.

"Don't just stand there! Kill that thing!" General Talius ordered, wanting to slay the hostile beast before it could devour them all.

The black dragon opened its mouth only to release a blue blast of energy, causing a seismic wave knocking anyone caught in it flying aside.

"Guards, get the townspeople to safety!" General Talius ordered, wanting to get the civilians out of the crossfire.

Agni and Ívarr groaned in pain as the dragon's powerful roar caused their entire bodies to tremble in pain. They looked at the ground, almost ready to throw up their breakfast from earlier.

"Hey kinsmen. Get up! The gods won't give us another chance!" Ralof shouted to the two brothers, helping them up to their feet, his binds no longer in place.

The three Nords without hesitation began to sprint for the nearest tower for shelter from the hellfire the dragon began to reign down upon the inhabitants of Helgen. The shadow of the dark beast loomed over them as it took flight, strafing and blazing the thatch roof buildings with its fire breath.

Ralof kicked in the wooden door, granting them access to the tower. Agni and Ívarr quickly followed him inside, their hearts pounding as they could hear the dragon decimating the village behind them. As they all entered, Ulfric quickly slammed the door shut behind them.

"Jarl Ulfric! What is that thing? Could the legends be true?" Rolaf questioned as Ulfric began to walk back from the door to the center of the room.

"Legends don't burn down villages." Ulfric replied as he began pacing back and forth, speaking in an unusually calm tone.

Agni and Ívarr looked over at the other survivors inside the tower. One sitting against the wall holding his bleeding leg. Another tending to his friend's wounds, blood seeping into the cracks of the stone floor. The relentless onslaught of the black dragon continued, showing no signs of ending anytime soon.

"We need to move. Now!" Ulfric ordered as the battle raged on outside.

"Up through the tower, let's go!" Ralof instructed, jogging up the spiral stairs that would lead to the top of the tower.

Agni and Ívarr followed him closely. The torches on the sides of the wall illuminated their path.

"Ambushes, executions, and now dragons. Could this get any worse?" Agni asked Ívarr.

"We could be the ones outside trying to fight that monster." Ívarr replied as he tried to pull off his restraints while running up the stairs.

They quickly went up two levels before the wall besides a Stormcloak rebel blew wide open. Sunlight entered the dimly lit tower, the rebel trapped under some of the debris.

"Get back!" Ralof warned, holding his arm out at they could do nothing but watch the dark beast slid part of his head in through the gaping hole in the tower.

"**Yol... Toor... Shul****!**" the dragon bellowed out, his mouth opened wide only to release a massive burst of fire upon the poor man trapped under the debris.

Ralof, Agni and Ívarr could feel the intense heat despite being out of its lethal range. Smoke filled the air as the dragon flew off to continue its attack on the village of Helgen. Arrows could be seen zipping by from the Imperial archers trying to snipe it out of the sky.

With the beast distracted, the brothers and Ralof ran to see that the rebel was burned to a black crisp. They then looked out the hole to see all the carnage at hand.

"See the inn on the other side? Jump through the roof and keep going!" Ralof ordered as he pointed to the damaged inn just below them.

Agni looked down and had an unsure look on his face. He never really did like heights when it came down to jumping off of them.

"What are you waiting for? Jump for it!" Ívarr said, hoping his brother would suck it up and leap down.

"Ok... one... two..." Agni began to count down before Ívarr planted his boot on his elder brother's rear, kicking Agni out the hole of the tower.

Ívarr chuckled to himself before he leapt down, hoping from one fallen roof beam to the next. Using his agile abilities to carefully land through the hole in the thatch roofed inn. He looked around to see Agni's legs sticking up from a pile of hay that came off the roof.

"Hold on brother. I'll get you out." Ívarr announced, slightly chuckling as he began to pull Agni by the legs, slowly freeing his older brother.

Agni stood up and began to brush the hay off of his shoulders before spitting out the hay in his mouth. He had a slight look of annoyance as he frowned at Ívarr pulling his usual antics even at a time like this.

"I hate heights." Agni grumbled, wiping his mouth off and spitting in the opposite direction.

"Yeah you hate a lot of things. Now let's keep moving before that monster decides to fry us next!" Ívarr suggested.

**{Star Wars the Clone Wars OST – Savage Opress Theme}**

The brothers began to run through the second floor of the burning inn. They jumped and ran over the smashed beds and turned over chairs. Agni vaulted over a sturdy desk as Ívarr followed his lead.

Agni then jumped down a hole in the floor only to land on his feet with a loud ***thud*** on the impact. Ívarr followed him by jumping down and swinging off the horizontal support beam, landing besides Agni.

They exited through the remains of what used to be a doorway. Their bare feet ran across the dirt only to stop at a nearby scene. Besides a burned down house, a bald man kneeling down and the Imperial Soldier (who read off Agni's name) from earlier called out to the little boy who stood in the road in tears, looking down at the motionless body of his father.

"Haming, you need to get over here. Now!" the Imperial Soldier instructed with his Steel blade in one hand as his other hand motioned the boy towards him.

Haming did as he was told and quickly ran towards the two men with haste.

"That a boy. You're doing great." the Imperial Soldier complimented as the boy ran out of the stone road and behind the remains of the wreckage he once called home.

"Torlof!" the Imperial Soldier shouted as the dragon landed before the remains of the fallen father, raising its head up to see the man before him.

"Gods... Everyone get back!" the Imperial Soldier shouted as the dragon opened its mouth, firing out another burst of fire that barely missed them. The beast flew back into the air and went back to terrorizing whoever he could spot.

"Still alive, prisoners? Keep close to me if you want to stay that way." the Imperial Soldier instructed, no longer caring about the rules, only trying to do what he could to help the survivors.

"Gunnar, take care of the boy. I have to find General Talius and join the defense." he then ordered to the bald man kneeling down, comforting the orphan child.

"Gods guide you, Hadvar." Gunnar replied in a raspy voice, the smoke from the flames making it hard to breathe.

"Do you think it's a good idea to follow this guy? He was about to cut our heads off after all." Ívarr whispered to Agni, questioning wether Hadvar was trustworthy or not.

"Best we do as he says for now. I plan on making it out of here alive." Agni replied back as they followed not to far behind Hadvar.

The brothers and Hadvar ran along the stone wall, avoiding any flaming wreckage or debris that impeded their progress.

"Stick to the wall." Hadvar instructed as the dragon landed above them on the wall, causing the ground to shake violently.

"Yol... Toor... Shul!" the dragon spoke out once more before unleashing a powerful blast of fire from its serrated jaws.

All three basically hugged the wall as one of the massive wings hung over the wall, inches away from touching them.

"Quickly, follow me!" Hadvar ordered as the dragon once more took off.

All three quickly ran up some wooden steps before entering yet another burned out house, the walls were either smashed or burned to a crisp at this point.

"It won't die, it just keeps coming!" an Imperial Soldier noted as he fired his bow along with the other Imperial Soldiers.

"Tell my family I fought bravely." requested a dying voice.

"Come on. Give me your hand, I'm getting you out if here." an Imperial Soldier told the dying man, trying to help him up as two Imperial battle mages rapidly fired balls of fore towards the unstoppable monster, trying to drive it away.

"I want every arrow in the sky!" ordered what sounded like General Talius from a distance.

"Hadvar! Into the keep, soldier, we're leaving!" he then announced as the soldiers continued to fight the dragon, he then jumped back in time to dodge a collapsing pillar.

"By Ysmir! Nothing kills it!" one of the battle mages commented, putting all his energy into his fire blasts.

The brothers and Hadvar continued their escape by following the stone path before them. Running under an arch where an archer stood firing all the arrows in his quiver at the spiked beast. Hadvar stopped in his tracks as Ralof began heading towards the keep as well. Ralof then stopped once he noticed Hadvar, their weapons both drawn out. Nearly as if prepared for battle here and now.

"Ralof! You damned traitor! Out if my way!" Hadvar shouted in anger, hardly able to tolerate his presence at a time like this.

"We're escaping, Hadvar. You're not stopping us this time." Ralof replied, holding an iron axe in his right hand.

"Fine. I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovengarde." Hadvar said, not wanting to waste any more time with him once the dragon swooped down and grabbed an Imperial Soldier on the wall with its claws. Flinging the poor soul across the sky until it his body crashed into the ground.

Both brothers looked back and forth unsure which one to follow now. However, with the thought of the dragon bound to come back for another run Agni followed Hadvar. This caused Ívarr to reluctantly follow Hadvar as well into the keep.

"This way. I can cut your binds off inside." Havar announced as he held the door open for the duo.

**{}**

When the door closed, Agni and Ívarr looked around the room to see what was inside.

Moss could be seen growing between the stone cracks of the walls; candles illuminated the area, a round table with two wooden chairs placed against it. A pair of antlers mounted on the wall as a sign of trophy. Near an iron portcullis a wooden holster rack with a few spare weapons could be seen propped up against the wall.

"Looks like we're the only ones who made it. Was that really a dragon? The bringers of the End Times?" Havar asked Agni and Ívarr.

"It certainly was no mud crab. That thing was unstoppable." Ívarr commented, trying to maneuver his hands out of the bindings.

"Must be a dragon from the old tales. I don't see any other explanation." Agni said in agreement, trying to muscle his way out of the double bindings placed on him.

"We should keep moving. Come here. Let me see if I can get those bindings off." Havar offered the two brothers.

He carefully slipped his sword between the ropes and with a few simple cuts he managed to free both brothers, giving them better access for using their hands. He then motioned towards the Warden's chest that just sat there along the wall.

"Take a look and see if you two can find anything useful in there." Havar suggested as he paced around the room, unable to forget the horrid he just saw outside.

Agni walked over and opened it up to see what he could find inside. All that could be found was an Imperial light leather armor, an iron sword, Imperial light boots, and a key that was presumably to the Helgen Keep.

He took the armor and tossed it to Ívarr for protection before handing him the iron blade. Ívarr personally preferred to use daggers and bows but this would have to do for now.

Agni then grabbed a spare iron sword from the wooden rack, giving it a few practice swings before he could tell if it would be worth bringing along.

"Let's keep moving. That thing is still out there." Hadvar explained as he gripped an iron ring attached to a chain in the wall. A locking mechanism could be heard going off seconds later as the iron portcullis went down.

Ívarr and Agni went in first to see an Imperial black flag with a red dragon emblem on it. They wandered down the hallway with Hadvar not too far behind. Agni pulled down another ring attached to a chain, a second iron portcullis opened up granting them access to the next room.

"Hear that? Stormcloaks. Let's see if we can reason with them." Hadvar suggested as the brothers entered the large circular room, multiple doors and iron portcullis leading into it.

The moment the two Stormcloak rebels noticed the Imperial armor on Ívarr and Hadvar they immediately drew their weapons.

"Death to the Empire!" one shouted as he swung his iron claymore sword down towards Ívarr's face.

***ching***

Agni's blade stopped the massive sword just in time. He then pushed back and body slammed the hostile rebel against the stone wall before impaling the Stormcloak through the stomach, killing him in a matter of seconds.

"If you want to die, so be it!" Hadvar announced as he drew his steel sword from its sheath, somewhat regretting his first approach to the situation.

"Freedom of Sovengarde!" the other Stormcloak rebel shouted out, bashing Agni off her dead comrade with her hide shield decorated with the skin of an animal.

Agni rolled aside only to bounce back on his feet with a quick recovery. As the enraged rebel held her axe up ready to split his head in two, Ívarr drop kicked her shield causing the rebel to slam into the wall. Having enough of this, Hadvar plunged his sword in the rebel's spine, puncturing one of her lungs. He then pulled his blade out then offered his Agni his hand.

"That was a close one. They may be rebels but they can certainly pack a punch when their pissed off." Hadvar explained to the two brothers, speaking from experience he had with the Stormcloak rebels before.

"I'll be sure to remember that one." Agni replied as he pulled his iron sword out of the dead rebel pinned against the moss covered stone wall, he then reached down and slid his arms through the straps in the hide shield.

"Let me see if I can get this door open." Hadvar offered, walking over towards another ring, pulling down on it, granting access to the next room.

The three walked down a curved row of stairs. Torches on the walls flickered and continued to shine as their shadows passed by. As the three entered a hallway, the dragon could be heard once more. The violently room shook as the roof that lead to an exit caved in, effectively blocking off the fastest way out.

Hadvar and Ívarr coughed from the cloud of dust that polluted the air as Agni pulled up on his rags to cover his mouth and nose. He chuckled a bit as the two managed to collect themselves.

"Looks like we're taking the long way now." Hadvar commented, opening a wooden door that led into the next room.

Flames flickered inside of a fireplace, crackling and snapping the firewood within it. Three clay pots were nestled against one another besides the wall.

Agni walked over a large rug with square designs on it was laid out for decoration to make things more lively. He looked at the fireplace to see multiple pheasants hanging upside down by their feet, feathers plucked and all. Agni kicked his lips, wanting to sink his teeth into the warm meat but managed to keep himself contained for the moment.

Ívarr walked over to a dining table with six chairs set along the sides, a bowl of fruit and candle resting on top of it. He then noticed three empty bookshelves against the walls.

"Imperials! Kill them!" a Stormcloak rebel suddenly announced from the other side of the room as he rushed towards Ívarr with an iron mace in hand.

However, Ívarr was prepared for an attack. He simply moved to the side letting the heave mace slam into the dining table behind him. The table broke into two as Ívarr took his iron sword and ran it along the rebel's exposed neck, sitting it wide open with deadly precision.

Hadvar and Agni ran over to assist him as the other one swung his iron battle axe towards the dexterous man. Ívarr ducked, letting the massive axe become wedged in the wooden support beam besides them. He then drove his iron sword between the rebel's eyes, killing him on the spot.

"Nice. And here I figured you to be only effective in the shadows." Agni commented as he slowed down to see his younger brother handle his own.

"I'd be much more effective if I had a bow, or get the drop on them." Ívarr replied, taking a few moments to pull his blade out of the skull he just placed it in.

"So what is this place?" Agni asked Hadvar as he looked around the room.

"An old storeroom. See it you can find some potions. Could come in handy." Hadvar answered before he suggested that the brothers search for any potions lying about.

Agni searched the bookcases to find two red bottles with a white strip going across it. He then pulled off one of the pheasants off the rack, taking big bites out of it, unable to contain his hunger any longer.

Meanwhile, Ívarr rummaged and searched some empty storage barrels and crates. He was only able to find a green and a blue bottle.

"Done, then? This way!" Hadvar announced as he watched Agni and Ívarr approached him, both had the the potions loosely tucked into the pouches of their outfits.

The three walked down the lonesome, eerie, stone halls. Descending down another flight of stairs before Hadvar slowed down. He knew what room they were about to enter, it sent chills down the Imperial's spine.

"The torture room. Gods, I wish we didn't need these..." Hadvar commented, shuttering at the horrors he had witnessed here.

The sound of battle could be heard from within. Agni sniffed the air and frowned at the residue, he could smell magic in the air.

"You hear that? Come on!" Hadvar announced, rushing down the stairs with his steel blade in hand, ready to assist any Imperials under attack by surviving Stormcloak rebels.

Agni, Ívarr, and Hadvar rushed into the large room to see two men wearing Imperial leather armor trying to fight off yet another pair of Stormcloak rebels.

One kicked rebel kicked a balding man to the ground. His iron mace sliding to the other side of the frightening room. The Stormcloak held his iron battle axe ready to deliver the finishing blow.

Hadvar quickly rushed in and kicked the Stormcloak in the shin, the rebel fell to one knee. Hadvar spared no time by plunging his blade into the chest of the young warrior, ending his life in an instant.

Meanwhile, the Imperial Torturer held his hand out. A purple, burst of electrical energy fired from his finger tips. The moment it hit the other Stormcloak rebel, the young man screamed in pain as all his muscles tensed up from the electrical surge pulsating throughout his body.

Agni ended his pain with a quick slice to the neck, ending the incessant cries of agony instantly.

With the situation under control, everyone sheathed their weapons. Agni and Ívarr looked around to see what this room had to offer.

Three large, metallic, cages leaned against the wall. One was completely wide open with no contents in it. Another with the door swaying back and forth, an old blood stain could be seen on the cage floor. Finally the third cage was locked shut, a figure wearing Mage robes was lying there motionless, clearly unable to withstand whatever torture he had to endure.

"You fellows happened along just in time. These boys seemed a bit upset at how I've been entertaining their comrades." the Torturer said with an off putting smirk.

He was wearing a brown cloth hood that covered the top half of his face. Only his jaw could be seen, his skin was wrinkled, indicating that he was quite old if it wasn't noticeable by his raspy voice.

"Don't you even know what's going on? A dragon is attacking Helgen!" Hadvar explained, unsure if the Torturer was even remotely aware of what was going on in the outside world.

"A dragon? Please. Don't make up such nonsense." the Torturer said with doubt in his voice, showing no tolerance for such childish tales.

Ívarr meanwhile was looking over a knapsack on a small, round, wooden table. He opened it up and pulled out four small lock picks from its contents, tucking them in a pouch in his Imperial leather armor.

Agni then strapped the knapsack on. Making it easier for them to carry any more items or potions they may come across in the future. He also found an iron dagger which brought a smile on his face as he set the iron sword aside.

"Although, come to think of it, I did hear some odd noises from over there." the Torturer brought up, pointing towards the hallway leading further into the torture rooms.

"Come with us. We need to get out of here." Hadvar explained to the Imperial Torturer as the candles continued to flicker, everyone's shadows dwindling on the moss covered walls.

"You have no authority over me, boy." the Torturer stated sternly, refusing to budge from where he stood.

"Didn't you hear me? I said the keep is under attack!" Hadvar said, annoyed in the old man's stubborn behavior.

"Forget the old man. I'll come with you." the Torturer's assistant announced as he grabbed his mace, joining the three survivors as the old man rolled his eyes under his hood.

"Wait a minute. It looks like there's something inside that cage." Hadvar announced, walking over towards the middle cage with the dead Mage inside.

"Don't bother with that. Lost the key ages ago. Poor fellow screamed for weeks." the Torturer explained, pacing back and forth.

"That's where I come in." Ívarr exclaimed proudly, kneeling down as he took a lock pick and began to fiddle with the mechanism.

"Sure, take all my things. Please." the Torturer grumbled sarcastically as Ívarr managed to unlock the lock with ease.

He pulled the metal door wide open and began to pick up the contents inside. Four gold Septim coins, and a spell tome that could sell for more coins once they found a merchant who had interests in such things. Ívarr then began to rummage through the dead Mage's pockets to find twenty five extra coins to add to the rest. Afterwards Ívarr took the Mage's hood and placed it over his own head, giving him a sense of mystery.

With nothing left for the four men to take, they all began to run down the next hallway. Multiple locked doors could be seen on both sides of the walls. Containing gods knows what inside. Despite the lack of sight, the brothers and Hadvar could smell the remains of whoever was inside, or what was left at this point.

"There's no way out that way, you know..." the Torturer voice called out, leaving a cold echo throughout the halls.

"Better down here then out there." Hadvar commented as they carefully jogged down a flight of stairs after the left turn made.

Eventually they came across a massive hole in the stone wall. Inside it led to a natural cavern, still yet to be fortified with stone walls and wooden support beams. All that could be seen was the occasional urn to light the way.

The sound of running water could be heard not too far away. As well as the voices of more Stormcloaks, presumably trying to find their way out of the Keep. Ívarr crept off into the shadows with dagger in hand as Agni, Hadvar, and the Torturer's assistant charged the four Stormcloaks head on.

"Imperial dogs!" a rebel shouted as his iron sword clashed against Agni's blade, both exchanging swings only to block one another.

Hadvar blocked a one handed axe as his steel sword clanged against another blade heading towards him.

The assistant managed to bash the skull of his opponent. Before he could move on to assist the others, two arrows from the other side of the cavern struck him. He fell to his knee's breathing heavily as blood seeped from his mouth.

"Archers!" Agni shouted, alerting Hadvar as he punched the rebel in front of him aside, right into the raging flow of water.

Agni then held up his shield, barely managing to catch the next pair of arrows heading for him. Both arrows stuck out the side of his hide shield as Hadvar finished off the other two Stormcloak rebels on his own, using his superior training and experience to his advantage.

"Any idea how we can take them out?" Agni questioned, standing his ground as the iron tipped arrows continued to hit his hide shield.

"Try to move up one step at a time. One wrong move and you can expect to be crippled if not kill." Hadvar explained, deflecting an arrow aimed for his head.

Suddenly, one if the Stormcloak archers ceased to fire another arrow. The second archer turned to see Ívarr slitting the man's throat with his iron dagger. As the archer aimed his bow towards the young Nord, Ívarr kicked the dead archer towards his friend, knocking both archers off the edge of the slope.

Before the last archer could get back up, Agni put him down with a swipe of his wrist, ending the skirmish.

Hadvar walked over to the Torturer's assistant to check on how he was doing as Agni washed the blood off of his iron sword in the running water.

"Will you be alright?" Hadvar asked out of concern.

"It's nothing; I'll survive this little scratch. Just leave me here, I'll find my own way out." the assistant replied, taking heavy yet short gasps for air.

Hadvar nodded as he slowly left the man to do his thing. He climbed up the rocks to see Ívarr put on one of the quivers and take one of the wooden bows for himself.

"All right, let's see if we can find a way out." Hadvar said with enthusiasm.

The three men ran down the only path to find a wooden drawbridge hoisted up, blocking them off from their goal of escape.

"Now what?" Agni questioned, looking for an alternate way out of the cavern.

"Let's try that switch." Ívarr suggested, pointing to a rusty lever mechanism on the ground.

Hadvar gave it a strong pull. At first nothing happened, but then a few clicks could be heard as the drawbridge fell forwards, granting them further access to the caverns.

A small beam of light shinned down through a hole in the cavern roof as the three men ran over the wet rocks, two streams of rushing water splashing against them as they followed the currents.

They stopped to see skeletal remains leaning against the rough wall. A small candle lantern lit up, barely any wax was left to keep the candle going.

A path could be seen to the right. The group followed it without question only to stumble upon a massive section of the cavern. Multiple pillars supported the roof as cobwebs could be seen everywhere.

"Oh goody..." Ívarr groaned, pulling his bow back knowing what was to come next.

"Frostbite Spiders!" Agni announced as he drew his sword, spotting the oversized arachnids descending from the roof of the cave.

Four eight-legged creatures hissed and crackled as they crawled towards the three men. Ívarr fired his bow, managing to kill one by hitting it between the multiple rows of eyes. Agni held his shield up in time to block the venomous web shot one of the creatures spewed out.

Ívarr fired off a second shot, taking out yet another Frostbite Spider. Hadvar held his shield up, effectively blocked the spiky leg one spider swung at him. He then sliced at it before wedging his steel sword inside the beasts tough exoskeleton.

Agni kicked the last one over, plunging his blade into the soft under belly, carving the putrid arachnid wide open.

"Watch your step. Their webbing is nearly impossible to break free from." Hadvar warned, carefully waking around the open patches the spiders didn't coat in their sticky webbing.

"Don't need to tell me twice." Ívarr replied as he shuddered at the hanging corpses, now husks that were sucked dry long ago by the large, eight-legged, predators.

"I hate spiders." Agni growled as he took the time to stomp on some of the unhatched eggs, promptly moving on afterwards.

The group moved on, eventually finding another beam of light to guide them to a possible exit. Hadvar held his hand up, motioning Agni and Ívarr to stop in their tracks. Just up ahead was a large black bear sound asleep.

"Let's keep things down. Last we need is a tempered bear chasing us." Ívarr whispered, slowly crouching down to sneak by it.

Agni and Hadvar both followed the stealthy man's lead. Their footsteps were much louder than his, it was just barely enough to pass off as sneaking. If the bear had been awake and alert, it would already be pouncing on them. It's soft, black; fur went up and down with each deep breath it took.

"So far so good." Agni whispered, trying to avoid any loose rocks that could roll and make noise.

"Shhh." Ívarr replied in a soft hush, knowing that talking would avail no help when sneaking.

With the god's luck on their side, the three snuck by the bear with no confrontation. All three stood up, Agni and Hadvar had to take a moment to stretch their legs out as Ívarr was used to being low and sneaky.

"How much longer must we go?" Ívarr asked impatiently, almost as if this cavern would be their tomb.

"I think I can see something up ahead." Hadvar replied, pointing to a path with snow forming near it.

To their luck it was the only way out. All three without hesitation sprinted out to the snowy land to see they had found a way out of the caverns. Ívarr kneeled down and began to kiss the snow as Hadvar and Agni kept an eye out for the dragon, there was no telling when it would appear again.

**[Now the brothers have escaped with their new Imperial friend what awaits them in the wilderness of Skyrim? What will they discover on their way? Who was that dragon that attacked Helgen? Find out next time, on Skyrim! Tale of the Dovahkiin.]**


	2. The Adventure Begins

**Ch. 2 The Adventure Begins**

All three survivors of the attack on Helgen ran out into the wilderness, no longer wandering the dark caverns under the Helgen Keep. Agni and Ívarr grabbed their knees, both breathing heavily from the energy they expended trying to survive what they had encountered earlier. Hadvar however looked up at the sky as if he knew it wasn't over yet.

"Wait!" Hadvar whispered as they all ducked under the cover of a snow coated pine tree.

The ground slightly trembled as the dragon suddenly flew overhead. It's shadow covered all three men as it continued to dominate the skies. The black winged beast continued to soar through the sky as it soon became a speck on the horizon. Vanishing behind the cover of the clouds and mountains in the distance.

"Looks like he's gone for good this time. But I don't think we should stick around to see if he comes back." Hadvar suggested, slowly standing up to brush the snow off of his armor.

"Where do you think it came from?" Ívarr questioned, bolstering his wooden bow along his back with the quiver he looted.

"Doesn't matter where, what matters is where we go, now." Agni replied as he looked over to Hadvar.

"Closest town from here is Riverwood. My uncle's the blacksmith there. I'm sure he'd help you out." Hadvar explained, pointing the brothers in the right direction.

As the trio began to jog down the slopes in the snow, they crossed a border between the white, winter wonderlands into the lush, green, pine forest. Soon they managed to find a dirt path laid out before them with a fork in the road marked by a fallen tree.

"It's probably best if we split up. Good luck. I wouldn't have made it without your help today." Hadvar explained as he began to head off on his own after thanking the brothers for their help.

"Did we just get ditched?" Agni asked raising an eyebrow, looking down at Ívarr.

"You know what they say: two's a company three's a crowd." Ívarr replied as they began to walk the alternate path.

The climate felt much warmer now for Agni and Ívarr. They walked down the dirt path, taking in the beautiful scenery before them. Green ferns bobbed up and down as a tempered gust of wind blew through them. The tall pine trees towered over them, growing for hundreds of years now.

The icy mountains in the far distance had an alluring appeal to the brothers, their natural instinct to explore was beginning to kick in. Some of the mountains were so massive to the point their tops were above the clouds themselves.

"Can't believe those Stormcloaks attacked us." Ívarr said in attempt to start a conversation with Agni.

"Can't blame them. Look at what you're wearing, brother." Agni replied pointing to the Imperial light armor Ívarr was still wearing.

"Oh right. Better ditch it in case more of them show up." Ívarr said, stopping in the middle of the dirt path to pull off all the armor that would associate him with the Empire.

After Ívarr finished disposing of his armor, the brothers continued to walk along the curved, dirt, paths.

Light was filtering through the top branches; Agni smelled the composting pines, the crackling branches as he walked through. Red, Blue, and Purple mountain flowers could be seen here and there, decorating the forest floor with more than one color.

Branches touching above as Ívarr walked below them, hidden wonders as they walked around in the forest. A green meadow hidden in the folds of the forest, containing the earthy smell of beginnings and endings.

"Hey look over there." Agni announced, pointing towards one of the mountains in the distance.

"Well if it isn't Bleak Fall Burrows. I'm telling you we need to go explore it someday." Ívarr replied with wonder, looking out to see the ancient Nordic ruin perched upon one of the larger mountains of Skyrim. Both brothers nodded to one another before wandering upon a cobblestone road.

Moments later, they came across three large stones on the edge of a cliff, just above the river that reached out as far as the eye could see. Each one engraved with special markings as well as a hole in the upper half of them.

"The Guardian Stones, three of the thirteen standing stones that dot Skyrim's landscape." Agni explained to Ívarr, recalling the information he heard from a wandering bard long ago.

"They all have different patterns on them." Ívarr noted as he ran his hand over the one on the left, brushing off some of the vines that had grown around it over time.

The markings on the stone suddenly began to glow a light blue color. A ball of light formed in the gaping hole, only to create a beam that reached up into the clouds. An image of a cloaked man with a dagger in hand then became visible on the stone.

"Looks like you've found the Thief stone." Agni commented as he tore the vines off of the stone to the right.

Just as it did for Ívarr, the stone lit right up. Only instead of a man in cloak, it showed a man holding an axe and shield. The two beams then vanished after making a sizzling noise.

"As you have found the warrior stone, brother." Ívarr replied shortly after.

Both of them felt a strong energy emitting from the activated stones. Almost as if they had been blessed by the Guardian Stones, giving them more power in their natural talents.

"Let's move on. Riverwood can't be too far away now." Agni suggested as he began walking down the cobblestone path once more.

To their left was a rapid, following the strong currents of the river. The path went in a slope to the point Agni and Ívarr were able to feel specks of water splash their dirt covered faces. Blue and red mountain flowers could be seen sprouting on the edge of the river bank as large mounds of rocks pulled around on the other side of the path.

Suddenly multiple footsteps could be heard. Ívarr quickly drew his bow and already had an arrow pulled back. Agni drew his iron long sword out, his hide shield slightly raised up now. Both went back to back in case they were being flanked.

"See anything?" Agni asked, hearing the heaving panting of at least three creatures nearby.

"Three wolves, up on that ridge." Ívarr replied as he aimed his bow in the right direction.

Just as he had said, three wolves loomed above the brothers on a nearby ridge. All three feral creatures bared their bloody teeth. Yellow eyes that stalked their prey with carnivorous intent. Grey fur rising up signifying hostility.

"Steady... steady..." Agni whispered to reassure Ívarr as the young Nord held his breath short, lining up a shot for the nearest wolf.

The wolf in the middle let out a loud howl as the other two began to bark at Agni and Ívarr viciously, saliva dripping from their canine jaws. Ívarr released his firm grip on the arrow between his fingers. The iron tip pierced the howling wolf's skull, killing it on the spot.

The other two wolves dashed for the brothers in the blink of an eye. Ívarr fired a second arrow, hitting the wolf charging him in the front right leg. The beast let out a yelp of pain as it continued its charge, tackling Ívarr to the ground.

He held up his bow as the feral beast snapped its jaws at him. The bloody teeth sank into the wooden bow, trying to snap it with sheer force.

"Get off him you filthy hound!" Agni shouted in rage as he kicked the snarling wolf in the face before bring his blade down upon it.

The last wolf threw itself into Agni only to receive a bash to the jaw from his hide shield. Agni stood over Ívarr as he began to tap his sword against his shield. Drawing it away from his younger brother, Agni now faced off with the wolf alone.

The wolf let out a low growl as it began to circle Agni. It's yellow eyes never blinking once.

Both rushed towards each other at once. Agni quickly swung his blade sideways. The wolf leapt to the side only to lash out, trying to bite at his muscular shin. The Nordic warrior stepped back in time to avoid the vicious onslaught. His back now to the river as the wolf drew near.

In one final attempt the wolf leapt out at him. Agni kneeled down with his shield raised. Using the momentum against the wolf, he lifted it over him with his hide shield, tossing the wolf into the river. The beast swept away by the currents, finally ending the skirmish in the forest.

"You alright?" Agni asked as he offered Ívarr a hand.

"Yeah, just need some food. I'm starting to grow hungry." Ívarr replied as he was pulled to his feet.

"Same here. My belly needs meat." Agni confessed as he rubbed his grumbling stomach.

"Didn't you eat a pheasant just a few moments ago?" Ívarr recalled as he began to skin the two dead wolves with his iron dagger, keeping their fur pelts to sell to whoever the merchant Riverwood was.

"That was just a snack, it's nearly supper time." Agni accurately answered, wondering if Hadvar's uncle wouldn't mind them staying for dinner.

Agni and Ívarr slowly walked under the small stone wall, passing by the already opened wooden gate. Just like Helgen, the houses and tavern had a thatch roofs. The foundations of the buildings built with the cut down trees around the riverbed near the outskirt of the village.

An elderly peasant woman could be seen on her knees, using a stone to smooth out an animal pelt on a tanning rack.

"A dragon. I saw a dragon!" the elderly woman announced as a resident of Riverwood walked up to her.

"What? What is it now, mother?" the young villager asked in an exasperated sigh, wondering what tall tale she had for today.

"It was as big as the mountain, black as the night! It flew right over the barrow." the elderly woman explained, pointing to the ancient ruins on top of the mountain it was built on.

"Dragons, now, is it? Please, mother. If you keep on like this everyone in town will think you're crazy. And I've got better things to do than listen to anymore of your fantasies." the son of the elderly woman replied, as if putting up with it for the last time.

"You'll see. It was a dragon. It'll kill us all and then you'll believe me!" the elderly woman said, somewhat hurt that her son wouldn't listen to what she knew she saw.

"Should we say something? She is tight you know." Agni whispered to Ívarr.

"Nah, what they don't know won't hurt them. It could incite a panic." Ívarr replied quietly.

"Glad to see you two have made it. Didn't run into any trouble I hope?" Hadvar asked as he could be seen sitting on a fence nearby the entrance, waiting for Agni and Ívarr to arrive.

"We're fine. How are things here?" Agni asked as he looked over to the Imperial soldier pushing himself back onto his feet.

"Things look quiet enough here. Cone on. There's my uncle." Hadvar answered, pointing over to a man working at an outside blacksmith workstation. He wore a black apron over his red shirt. Brown leather bracers covered his large wrists as he had black trousers on.

"Uncle Alvor! Hello!" Hadvar announced, waving to his uncle with a smile as the three men approached the blacksmith hard at work.

"Shor's bones, what happened to you, boy? Are you in some kind of trouble?" the burly blacksmith asked, placing his metal tongs down when he noticed how best up Hadvar was.

"Shh... Uncle, please. Keep your voice down. I'm fine. But we should go inside to talk." Hadvar hushed, wishing to keep what happened at Helgen a secret for now so anyone listening in wouldn't invite a panic amongst the residents of Riverwood.

"What's going on? And who's this?" Alvor inquired, looking over at Agni and Ívarr.

"They're friends. Saved my life in fact. Come on, I'll explain everything, but we need to go inside." Hadvar answered.

"Okay, okay. Come inside, then. Sigrid will get you something to eat and you can tell me all about it." Alvor offered, a wide smile forming on Agni's face at the mention of food.

The four men proceeded to walk inside the house. Carefully making sure the door closed all the way so no one passing by could hear anything. Once inside, the brothers took a moment to look over the home they were in.

A stone fireplace quietly burning, the firewood crackling every now and then. A black cast iron pot could be seen on a stand that was over the flames. To the side of the fireplace, multiple pots and kettles were set up for use. The head of an Elk was displayed on the mantle above the fireplace for decoration.

In front of the fireplace was a animal hide hug as well as a table with food and three chairs around it.

The room illuminated by the candle stand besides the bed made for two that used Horker tusks instead of wax. Besides the bed was a wooden cabinet.

"Sigrid! We have company!" Alvor announced to his wife as she turned to see the four men enter her home.

"Hadvar! We've been so worried about you! Come, you three must be hungry. Sit down and I'll get you something to eat." a thin, blonde, woman wearing a red cooking apron over her peasant dress offered as she placed whatever she was cooking in the pot into several wooden bowels.

"Now, then, boy. What's the big mystery? What're you doing here, looking like you just lost an argument with a cave bear?" Alvor asked noticing the wounds Hadvar received while trying to escape Helgen.

"I don't know where to start. You know I was assigned to General Talius' guard." Hadvar explained as he sat down with Agni and Ívarr around the table, quickly digging into the rabbit stew Sigrid gave them.

"We were stopped in Helgen when we were attacked... by a dragon." Hadvar reluctantly finished, unsure how to say it without seeming like a madman.

"A dragon? That's... ridiculous. You aren't drunk, are you boy?" Alvor questioned, carefully observing Hadvar's body language to see if his nephew had been drinking to the point he was making up stories.

"Husband. Let him tell his story." Sigrid scolded, wanting to hear what Hadvar had to say as she leaned on the rail that led to the basement of the house.

"Not much more to tell. This dragon flew all over and just wrecked the whole place. Mass confusion. I don't know if anyone else got out alive. I doubt I'd made it out myself if not for my friends here." Hadvar finished, smiling over towards Agni and Ívarr.

"I need to get back to Solitude and let them know what's happened. I thought you could help us out. Food, supplies, a place to stay." Hadvar explained as he stood up, ready to leave for one of the great cities of Skyrim.

"Of course! Any friend of Hadvar's is a friend of mine. I'm glad to help however I can." Alvor replied, gladly willing to assist the two young men in their adventure.

"I knew I could count on you. Thank you for everything, uncle. Once I'm on leave I'll be sure to visit just like I used to before the Stormcloak uprising." Hadvar replied, hugging both Alvor and Sigrid before he headed for the door.

"Stay safe, nephew. And watch for the skies!" Alvor warned as Hadvar exited the house to travel to Solitude.

Things were quite for a moment. With Hadvar gone it was somewhat awkward now.

"Thank you. We both appreciate the kindness and hospitality." Ívarr thanked, breaking the silence.

"Like I said, I'm glad to help any way I can. But I need your help. We need your help." Alvor responded.

"How can the Solat brothers be of service?" Ívarr asked, wondering what the noble blacksmith needed.

"The Jarl needs to know if there's a dragon on the loose. Riverwood is defenseless... We need to get word to Jarl Balgruuf in Whiterun to send whatever soldiers he can. If you'll do that for me, I'll be in your debt." Alvor explained to Agni and Ívarr, placing the fate of Riverwood into their hands.

"You can count on us, Alvor." Ívarr said as he nodded his head in acceptance.

"We'll head out at dawn. It's too dangerous to be traveling at night." Agni added, licking his lips clean as he finished his third serving of rabbit stew.

"What's wrong? Afraid we will run into more wolves?" Ívarr taunted as he played with one of the pelts.

It's not the wolves I'm concerned about; it's running around the forest with a dragon on the loose. If we encounter it, it better be in broad daylight so we have a better chance of surviving." Agni replied with good reason behind his words.

"Fair enough, brother." Ívarr replied, taking into consideration of how the darkness would be more beneficial to the beast than to them if such a thing were to occur.

The wooden steps to the basement creaked as Sigrid, and what appeared to be her daughter, came back up with a basket full of supplies for the two young men to bring with them.

"Did you really see a dragon? What did it look like? Did it have big teeth?" the little girl asked the brothers curiously, her young eyes filled with wonder.

"Hush, child. Don't pester our guests." Sigrid lectured as she placed the basket on the table for Agni and Ívarr to use at their disposal.

Within the basket were two belted tunics, a shiny red apple, two orange carrots, two bottles of Nord mead, a fresh loaf of bread, three potions containing healing herbs, and an apple pie to top it all off.

"This is very generous of you, Sigrid. We can't thank you enough." Agni said in a gracious voice.

"Anything to help a friend of Hadvar. " Sigrid replied with a warm smile as her daughter took the brother's hands.

"I set up a place for you guys to rest. You must come see!" the innocent girl announced, leading them down to the basement to see what she had made.

Alvor and Sigrid both let out a soft laughter as they watched their daughter, Dorthe, radiate with excitement of new two new faces to their quite village.

In the basement, there was a counter that had some of Alvor's left over craft on the table. Multiple cabinets could be seen full of supplies and food to be used another day. Another table with a few buckets of water and a hunting bow on top, a round table with a single chair beside it. Then there was the small pile of hay Dorthe had set out for Agni and Ívarr.

The pile was barely enough for Ívarr's head to use as a pillow, much less a suitable bed for both brothers.

"Well... it's certainly a nice offer." Ívarr thanked, trying to be polite about it.

"Go ahead. Try it out!" Dorthe said, teeming with glee at the positive feedback from the man who witnessed a real live dragon.

"Oh... I really shouldn-" Ívarr stated before Agni punched his arm. The elder brother knew Dorthe would be crushed if they didn't use her gift.

Ívarr sighed softly and slowly planted himself on the cold, rough, stone floor. The hay only tickled his hair at best, giving no support whatsoever.

"It's perfect! Let me go get you some more hay from my bed so you can have something to sleep on too!" Dorthe said to Agni when she noticed she didn't place enough down for him.

The young girl ran up the wooden stairs. Once she was gone Ívarr sat up and frowned at Agni.

"You suck." Ívarr grumbled as he flicked a piece of hay he pulled out from his hair.

"Hah. Don't worry we can use the tavern in Riverwood." Agni responded before they noticed Sigrid standing before them at the edge of the stairs.

"I thank you both for indulging her childish behavior. She doesn't get to meet new people very often. Take this gold and buy yourselves a suitable room at the Sleeping Giant Inn. I'll explain to Dorthe why you won't be spending the night on our basement." Sigrid explained as she placed a small bag of twenty gold coins in Agni's strong hands.

The brothers acknowledged her with a nod and proceeded to leave the house to continue with their day before the sun could go down entirely. They exited through the door as Sigrid sat down with Dorthe to discuss where the visitors would be sleeping tonight.

Agni and Ívarr walked over to see Alvor hard at work at his forge. His hammer pounding away, against the burning metal that was clamped between his tongs.

***clang* *clang* *clang***

Alvor then turned his head to see the two brothers approaching him slowly.

"Need something?" Alvor asked, setting his tools aside so he wouldn't be multitasking again.

"Need any help around the forge?" Agni asked curiously.

"Yes actually. How about you smith me an iron dagger? Here's everything you'll need. Go ahead." Alvor said, handing Agni the materials needed to forge the dagger.

Agni nodded and walked over to the blacksmith forge. Placing the iron ingot inside of the fires of the forge. Melting it into a small iron stencil provide. He then took the clamps and within minutes had managed to hammer the cooled metal out to the proper shape on the black anvil.

Afterwards, Agni wrapped the leather strip around for a handle around the iron blade. He then walked to Alvor and presented the item to the forge master.

"Not bad. But it's a little dull. How about you sharpen it up? There's the grindstone over there." Alvor replied, looking over it Agni's work.

Agni took it back and sat on the small, round, stool that was placed before the grindstone. He held the dagger up to the stone wheel and began to press his foot on the pedal next to it. The wheel began to spin around faster and faster. Sparks began to fly as the stone began to sharpen the blade slowly.

When Agni was finished, he walked back to Alvor to present the sharpened dagger.

"This looks good. Put time into your blades, they'll serve you when need them." Alvor instructed, letting Agni keep the iron dagger.

"Do you wish to continue with the lesson?" Alvor asked as Agni tossed Ívarr the dagger to holster across his tunic.

"Perhaps another time, we could really use some armor for protection. In case we run into more than just the local wildlife." Agni requested.

"Hmm... I could forge you boys done armor. But do not expect it to be from the kindness of my heart. I can't give everything away you know." Alvor responded, scratching at his beard.

"Fair enough, Agni and I shall find the sufficient funds for whatever you can forge for us." Ívarr responded.

Alvor gave a nod of acknowledgment before walking back inside his house to join with Sigrid and Dorthe. Agni and Ívarr meanwhile made their way towards the Sleeping Giant Inn.

The skies were a beautiful vibrant orange for the time being. But soon the bright, golden, sun slowly descended as the equally bright, white, moon made its ascension. The sky was so dark, it was as if someone had thrown a moth-eaten blanket over the planet, and the stars were the little holes that had been eaten away by the insects.

Both brothers walked pushed the door in, letting it slowly close behind them as they entered the quiet inn.

A large, open, fireplace was burning in the center of the room with multiple rabbits and fish hanging over it on thin, wooden, posts to cook the meat. Tables and benches were set to the sides of the rooms for patrons to enjoy the drink, food, and songs that were being played by a local bard.

"Orgnar." a female voice said, trying to catch attention of the man standing behind the countertop with empty tankards waiting to be used.

"Orgnar!" it repeated, this time more serious and annoyed by the lack of response.

"Are you listening to me?" the voice asked impatiently.

"Hard not to." Orgnar replied in a deep yet emotionless voice.

"The Ale is going bad. We need to get a new batch." the woman explained.

Orgnar didn't reply. He just began to tap at the wooden keg on the countertop. Checking to see how much was left inside of it.

"Are you even listening to me?" the woman questioned, almost ready to hit him upside the head.

"Yep. Ale's going bad." Orgnar replied, showing he had been listening to what was presumably the tavern keeper was saying the entire time.

"I guess you don't have potatoes in your ears after all. Just make sure we get a fresh batch in soon." the tavern owner explained as she walked away to sweep the floors with a broom.

When the conversation was clear, Agni and Ívarr approached Orgnar to speak about getting two rooms.

"We got rooms and food. Drinks, too. I cook. Ain't much to tell." Orgnar explained as he propped himself up by placing his elbows on the countertop.

"We need two rooms." Agni said, holding up the coin purse Sigrid gave them earlier.

"Need a room, talk to Delphine." Orgnar replied, pointing over towards the inn keeper sweeping the floors.

Agni and Ívarr shivered at the thought of having to talk to her. Something about her was intimidating, even to them.

"We're also looking for work. Any ideas as to where to look?" Ívarr asked.

"Here. Take a look at this. Some of the Jarl's men came by and left this bounty letter." Orgnar replied as he pulled out a folded piece of paper from underneath the countertop, handing it to Ívarr who then proceeded to open it up.

"By order of Balgruuf the Greater:

To all abled men and women of Whiterun. The bandits in Valtheim Keep have been harassing, robbing, and attacking citizens and visitors.

A reward is offered to anyone who managed to kill their leader." the letter said, signed by Proventus Avenicci.

With that little piece of note, the brothers knew they had their work cut out for them after all.

"I'll go ask Delphine for a room." Agni said as he already began to walk away.

"I'd rather take my chances with that dragon." Ívarr muttered to himself as Agni stood before Delphine.

"Excuse me, miss. We need two rooms for the night" Agni said as Delphine stopped her sweeping to look up at him.

"I'll need twenty gold then." Delphine replied with her hand held out.

Agni handed her the coin purse without hesitation. Delphine shook it and finales the bag to count out twenty coins exactly.

"Alright, use those two rooms at the top left of the inn." Delphine instructed as she kept the coin purse attached to the belt sash on her light blue dress.

Agni and Ívarr slowly entered their individual rooms. Wasting no more time, they slumped over into bed and drifted off into slumber. Preparing themselves for the journey they had for tomorrow.

**[Now under the roof of the Sleeping Giant Inn, our heroes now rest for what lies ahead of them. See what they encounter on their travels next time in Skyrim! Tale of the Dovahkiin.]**


End file.
